


一步之遥（五）end

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: ///我又把什么奇怪的东西写完了//////最后有个small,broken,car///





	一步之遥（五）end

 

二十一、

 

“光一同学——”

 

体育课提前结束，高年级男生们走回教室的途中，偶遇了传说中堂本刚的那位女朋友。几个人小声说着“光一他婶儿”，和“小刚老师女朋友”这样的字眼，全都被长濑智也推着肩膀快步走回了教室。

 

距离下课还有些时间，周围几间实验室里也没有人上课，走廊只有他们两人，极其的安静。  
就这样沉默了着，光一看她欲言又止的样子心里没由来的一阵烦躁，作势要离开。

 

“光一同学…喜欢剛君吧。”

 

女老师的声音坚定，仿佛这句话不是她的猜测，而已经确认具有可信度的事实，但这却不是让少年止步的理由。

 

“是又怎样，不是又怎样？”

堂本光一转身走到她面前，整个人散发着一股只有在夏日突然打开冰箱时才能感受到的冷气，她的脚步被空气中的渐渐凝结起来的冰霜固定着，根本没有办法躲避。因为男孩的声音，如同他的表情一样冰冷锋利，好像带着倒刺一般袭来。

“和你，没、关、系、”

 

一字一句仿佛从冬天的湖面上切割下来的冰块，让她浑身的血液也像凝固了。女老师闭起眼睛，听到光一离开的脚步声才敢呼吸，豆大的泪水一颗颗接连滚落。她擦掉后握紧拳头，向反方向走去。

 

 

原本以为这件事就这样结束了，第二天的自习课他却突然被告知老师找他谈话。走进办公室，他看到单独的会议室里坐着一男一女两个陌生人，和在对面的堂本刚。一种不好的预感油然升起，尤其是在看到堂本刚低垂的嘴角后。

 

“你就是光一君吗？”

 

少年落座后才看清楚这两个人衣服的胸口处，印着附近一所儿童福利机构的标志。

 

“不用紧张，今天来只是想跟你了解一些基本情况而已。”

 

直到那个男人从公文包里拿出那些照片，他都单纯地认为，仅仅是政府在关心双亲遇难的未成年人而已。

 

“这些是一位知情者提供的照片，除了基本情况，她还告诉我们其他一些事情……能麻烦你看看这些照片吗？”

 

男负责人似乎有些难以启齿的话没有说出口，少年紧张地拿起扣在桌面上的相纸，余光里堂本刚的脑袋垂得更低了。

 

他将照片翻过来，映入眼帘的，是那晚两人在海边相拥的姿态。一张、两张、三张、四张、五张……一叠照片总共大概有二三十张，有他抱着堂本刚的，有两人坐上车后他帮堂本刚暖手的，有早上出门时两人在楼下随便打闹着抱在一起的……如果让不明所以的人来看，大概会觉得这只是一对普通的同性情侣吧。

 

“光一同学已经满18岁，而且接下来马上就要参加高考了，所以我们决定来征求你的意见。”

 

“征求我的什么意见？让我用一句话来决定另一个人今后的人生吗？”

 

少年清冷的声音响起，他直视说话的那位男士，眼神里的坚定看起来不会被任何事物所动摇。

 

“你不要着急……”

 

“剛做错什么了吗？”

 

两位负责人面面相觑，不知道该说什么。

 

“并不需要改变什么，这样就很好。”

 

“我们一定会尊重光一同学的意见，毕竟你已经具备了——”

 

“你们要开除他吗？”

 

负责人避重就轻，堂本光一直接转向班主任，他和堂本刚是十多年的同事好友，他相信他可以理解这件看似荒唐的事。

 

堂本刚看着他向前探的身体，眼角一酸，男孩的后背挺得笔直，英勇无畏的模样，像极了他从来都没有勇气去实现的那个愿望。原本是想将他藏在心底的，但现在，又该如何劝说自己从今往后没有他也可以呢。

 

“我并没有通知教务处，因为负责人说照片寄来的方式很奇怪，所以直接找到了我。这件事如果闹得全校风雨对谁都没有好处，我相信剛君，也相信光一同学，所以说服了两位负责人以这样的形式处理。”

 

少年从未觉得这位化学老师如此沉稳可靠，他的承诺将在天空中随风逐流的自己拉回了地面，张紧的弓弦终于放松，这才得以安心。

 

“小刚老师不会被开除，这件事情除了我们五个人，也不会再有其他人知道。”

 

最后负责人只是向两人宣讲了一些青少年健康教育的话题，委婉地传达了一些彼此心照不宣的“警示”，就算结束了。他在会议室门外看到堂本刚还在和班主任说了些什么，想等等他一起离开。叔叔看起来十分疲惫，瘦小的身体仿佛随时都有可能倒下。他自然地伸出手臂想给他一点支撑，堂本刚却挥挥手，示意他办公室里还有其他的老师在。

 

“回家再说吧。”

 

 

放学的铃声响起，少年骑着单车狂奔的身影没过几秒就出现在街道上。他眉头紧锁，生怕两人好不容易迈进的这小小的一步距离，会以此为契机退回到最开始的，甚至变回陌生人。

 

堂本刚在厨房洗菜，水流声在他叮铃咣当关上门之后又回归到了主要地位。他两步并做三步走近堂本刚，从身后一把抱住他，力气大的不像话。

 

他抱着叔叔，嘴里呢喃着“不要推开我…不要…”

 

男孩用近乎哀求的语气说着，柔软的脸颊挤进堂本刚的颈窝，鼻腔喷洒而来的气息就在锁骨上方，带着难以察觉的轻微颤抖。

 

他很不安。

 

“今晚是咖喱乌冬。”

 

“不要推开我…”

 

堂本刚眼睁睁地看着少年的手臂越收越紧，在他的腕肘勒出了红痕。

 

“我没有推开你啊。”

 

“但是你的心已经离我很远了…我快要追不上了……”

 

男孩直接把脸埋在他的肩膀上，不一会儿堂本刚就感觉到一阵湿意，随后是吸鼻子的声音。

 

“不会的光一…”

 

他下定决心要拿出一个成年人应该有的担当，喜欢就是喜欢，连光一这个小孩儿都懂的道理，自己却到最后才真正搞明白。

 

“我以后都会站在你喜欢的地方，因为我也喜欢。很荒唐吧…喜欢上自己的侄子什么的……但只有和光一在一起的时候，我才感到生命是沸腾的。”

 

温柔的话语像打开堂本光一手臂的钥匙，堂本刚终于从少年大力的怀抱中挣脱，他面向少年而站，双手绕过尚显青涩的腰身，圆眼睛忽闪着泪光，却是长久以来最放松最酣畅的一次。

 

堂本刚确定一定以及肯定，自己刚才跨过了那一步之遥的距离。

 

 

只言片语间，少年无需再多也能够明白，他终于选择面对这份感情，面对自己，仅仅从眼神就可以读到，他不再压抑这份早就隐藏不住的爱意。

 

他突然对曾经无比在意的，有关自己错过的这个人成长中的种种经历释怀了。怀里的人卷翘的发尾勾出一个好看的弯，像避风的天然深水海港，让思绪安稳停泊。男孩窃喜，曾有那么多人陪伴堂本刚成长，见过他桀骜不驯，见过他柔软易碎。只有自己，在这么多年之后，可以跳过那些带着泪的轨迹，拥有这样一个玲珑剔透的内核，帮助他越来越完美。

 

“一点也不会…叔叔……”

 

请沉沦吧。

你周围的世界越黑暗，我就越明亮。

 

 

二十二、

 

“你查到成绩之后真的没有很惊讶吗？”

 

“就……还好吧。”

 

长濑一脸不相信的盯着光一，男孩藏着掖着的得意劲儿终于无处躲藏，他还是有些不好意思地挠头。

 

“好吧其实还是有点飘的…毕竟没想到能超第二名那么多分……”

 

“那你假期准备干嘛，做兼职吗？”

 

“唔…我在tsuyoshi的画室帮忙，虽然都是干点杂活。”

 

 

堂本刚借假期的空闲，在社区里办了一个画室教学龄前儿童画画。其实是因为居委会的大妈喜欢他，每次见到都会问什么时候能来社区开个班呀，堂本刚实在招架不住阿姨的念叨这才答应了下来。不过好在他也喜欢小孩子，也算给光一一次做社会实践活动的机会。

 

“那他还缺人吗？”

 

长濑智也瞪圆了自己的眼睛，看得堂本光一虎躯一震。

 

“不缺——还是缺呢，我帮你问问……”

 

就这样，绘画教室的小朋友们又多了一个可以玩耍的大哥哥。

 

 

就在假期快结束，两人马上要进入大学校园的时候，绘画班里空降来一位不速之客——两个大男孩浑身是汗，从楼下搬来第二天要用的颜料，看到站在教室门口的，正是那位“告发”他和堂本刚关系的女老师，也就是那个所谓的前任。

 

年轻气盛的光一险些不顾对方是一名瘦小的女性，想要直接出拳打她，好在长濑及时拦住。

 

“我去一趟楼下，马上回来。”

 

堂本刚走了出来，视线越过夹在中间的女老师看向光一。他看着男孩一脸的不情愿，快速将人拉到了楼梯间，不知道做了些什么，一分钟后再出来时两个人牵着手，光一满脸的阴霾已经消失了。

 

“一起喝杯茶吗吧？”

 

站在楼下，女老师万分谨慎地问堂本刚，只可惜他再也不会觉得微风吹起她的发丝的样子有丝毫的迷人之处了。

 

“不用了，你有什么话简单讲吧，说再多也没什么意义不是吗？”

 

“你会原谅我吗？”

 

“我没有怪过你，你知道的。”

 

 

是啊，她那么喜欢他，又怎么会不知道，堂本刚从来都不会把责任推给别人呢。是她利用了这样的一份温柔，手无缚鸡之力的女孩子又怎么了，比起蛮力，更可怕的是化为利刃，指向他人的心。

 

 

“我原本很讨厌自己，讨厌自己优柔寡断，口是心非，表里不一……哪怕其实我并没有这么糟糕……”

 

堂本刚的眼神定格在女老师泪珠上，他觉得这样代表伤心的痕迹其实人人都可以永远消除掉。当然，这些都是他在认识光一之后才慢慢发觉的。因为有了喜欢的人。

 

“是他让我更喜欢我自己，所以我也很喜欢他。”

 

女老师转身离开，她知道自己彻底的输了。

 

她早该知道。从两个月前，那个少年在自己面前一言不发地将那些照片烧掉的那天开始，她就该知道了。

 

有人可以为堂本刚拭去哀愁，而自己只配街角的冷风。

 

 

二十三、

 

上了大学的堂本光一成长得飞速，这个时候的男孩儿几乎一天一个样，每个周末堂本刚见到他时，都会觉得比起上周这个孩子又成熟了一些。

 

好不容易等来了小长假，这次光一却不能日日游戏到深夜，堂本刚的假期被工作占满，他作为唯一的帮手自然要配合日程来行动了。

 

 

“所以你到底要去干嘛？”

 

“玩油漆。”

 

 

摄影棚里的巨大白色幕布好像是经常在电视里看到的那种，但仔细观察的话才会发现，那些不是背景布，是油画布。

 

工作人员提来五颜六色的颜料，质地看起来就如同堂本刚所说的那样——油漆。这时候换好衣服的主角也从化妆间里走了出来，他光着脚丫，西装裤挽起来露出纤细的脚踝，身上穿着一件衬衣和西装马甲，暗粉色的布料上绣着金丝细线的花纹，看起来复古又现代。

 

接下来的场面所唤醒的，不止那一次两人在学校的一阵胡闹，更让他再次确认喜欢上堂本刚真是件幸福又不容易的事情。

 

比上次扎起气球还要“胡来”的方式让他震惊，有一瞬间他似乎觉得自己不在地球上，而是什么别的没听过的宇宙里，恰巧遇到了一个和堂本刚长得一模一样的人。

 

看着叔叔他时常在想，人与年龄相衬就好，即所谓自然的成长。叔叔就是这样，有时候觉得他幼稚，有时又觉得他老成，但其实对堂本刚自身来说都是恰到好处的。尤其以他工科男的标准——状态良好，功能健全，来简单粗暴的评判之下，堂本刚还独有一股特殊的创造力作为加分项，时不时给你带来超越时间状态的惊喜。

 

 

他在摄影棚的角落里一句话也说不出来。按捺着自己快要跳起来的激动心情，拿出手机给长濑发送了一条短信。

 

“tsuyoshi是个神仙。”

 

收到信息的大男孩正在修理他的机车，回想了一下那张好久不见的娃娃脸，皱着眉头回复到：“再怎么说也应该是像天使比较合适吧？”

 

“他是一种新的神仙！”

 

“哈？”

 

长濑看着新的短信内容，发出了一声巨大的疑问，扳手从有弧度的车身上掉下去砸中了脚背，疼得他嗷嗷叫。

 

 

二十四、

 

“这是什么？”

堂本刚打开光一搬回来的瓦楞纸箱问他，里边放着一个方方正正的机器，正面还有显示屏和按钮。

“好重——”

 

“物流中心仓库里搬货架的机器人。”

 

堂本刚将它全部拿了出来，才看到侧边贴着“0244”的贴纸，大概是编号吧。

“就因为这个？”

指着那串数字问他。

 

 

“那个老师好像特别喜欢我，就送给我了。”

 

男孩低头专注地脱鞋，红红的耳尖却赶不及的出卖了自己。堂本刚看着小孩装模作样的二手演技，使劲地憋着笑。

 

“这样吗…没问问有没有0051号吗？”

 

“没问……”他有些懊悔的说到，自己怎么就没想到呢！？

 

“我开玩笑啦，能送你一个就不错了。所以他到底是干嘛的。”

 

“这里——”

男孩指着顶部的升降圆盘。

“可以把货架顶起来运走。”

 

“干力气活的东西啊，那他会取代人类吗？”  
“我觉得不会。人类社会最不能被取代的就是人类了，有许多依赖人性的地方，靠这些冰冷的机器人可是完成不了的啊。”

 

“你感兴趣吗？”他有些意外，没想到面对人工智能，光一身为工科生会有这样包含理性的感性认识。

 

“还好啦，目前主要是解决怎么样能实现全自动化的问题，不过我觉得这个偏计算机类，其实很复杂的，虽然我们也会学一点点。”

 

“唉……”

 

光一熟练的从冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒打开，咕嘟咕嘟喝起来十分爽快。而一面盯着自己的堂本刚就不是了，面对新事物原本新奇的面孔突然消失了，留下的只有惆怅。

“怎么了？”

 

“我觉得我现在就是能力不足的家长，过去还能给你辅导文科功课，现在已经听不懂光一在说什么了。”

说完还假装擦擦眼泪，惹得男孩子笑了出来。

“不会啦…我哪里有你懂得多……”

 

大男孩的脸庞已褪去了高中生的青涩，接触到的事物都转化为能让他更好地向未来迈开步伐的经验。

 

他从身后抱住堂本刚，手掌不安分的在他的腰间游走，在摸到曾经眷恋不已的小肚子时动作却停了下来。

 

“你最近不是在健身吗，怎么还有这么多肉？”

 

已经做好准备温存一番的堂本刚笑容凝固在嘴角，他回头难以置信的看着堂本光一，眼神似乎在说“我ku子都脱了你就给我看这个？”

 

温柔的抚摸被检查身体般的触碰代替，光一在他身上左捏捏右捏捏，就是没有捏到一块令人满意的硬邦邦的肌肉。

 

他跑进自己的房间，把那张平板椅搬出来放在了客厅，开始了一对一的斯巴达式健身指导。

 

等晚上两人一起泡澡时，他才恢复了对这具柔软身体该有的正常生理反应，可这个时候，怀里的人已经累到开始打鼾了。

二十五、

“你去外边陪妈妈看电视吧。”  
堂本刚在厨房刷碗，这是他第三次对徘徊在门口，犹豫着要不要去客厅的堂本光一说同样的话了。

 

又是一年暑假，他打算和家里人坦白与光一的关系。提前打电话说要回家时，母亲就猜中了他这次回来的目的，并对他表示了支持。

聪慧温婉的母亲是堂本刚这辈子最大的宝藏，在妈妈这里，他不需要做丝毫的伪装。

 

“什么话都不说真的可以吗…”

“家人不就是在一起的时候不说话也不会尴尬的吗？”

堂本刚第一次见到光一这么紧张的样子，轻柔地说到。

“那如果还是有一点点尴尬的话怎么办…”

“你放心，我会先洗完这些碗的。”

“所以我来洗吧……”

“小破孩，往外走——”

 

两人就这样别扭着玩闹了几天，剛的妈妈也不声张什么，只是事事都向着光一，让他渐自然地融入这个家庭中，堂本刚不禁再次感叹母亲的聪明伶俐。

 

在奈良呆了几天后，回京前两人要顺路去光一家的大宅子住一晚。几乎就要定居在东京了，光一说他想收拾些东西带回去。

再次来到这位表亲的大宅子，与第一次相比震撼不减反增。上次来是为送别亲人，这次来是为一段新的开始。  
漫步在这间别致又大气的院子里，堂本刚几次扬言想就这么住下，不回东京了，都被堂本光一揽住脖子随便一拐进入一间房屋内，再怎么走一走就到了两人睡觉的卧室。他感叹着设计巧妙，而光一只开玩笑地说他会在家里走丢。

 

洗完澡的堂本刚随手翻开一本旅行杂志，他看着吹头发的光一突然觉得幸福就是这样简单的存在，爱人的睡颜，睡塌的呆毛，和滴水的发梢。

还没等吹风机全部关掉，光一就感觉到叔叔凑了过来，弯下腰抱着他，将杂志放在面前，“寒假一起去吧光一~一起去冲绳玩吧~”

沐浴的香气传来，他严重怀疑堂本刚是不是喷了什么催情的香水，不然他怎么会忽地就没了神智。

糟糕，这也太犯规了，太可爱了，根本没有办法拒绝。

“好啊，你说去就去。”

大脑皮层已经被完全被一种名为堂本刚的毒素控制，毒素麻痹了神经，带来到达天堂一般的快感。

等他再反应过来时，两人已经滚在了床上。堂本刚的脸蛋像草莓棉花糖，脖颈像丝滑的奶油，咬一口的话肯定有晶莹剔透的粉色糖馅儿流出来，引诱着他去挖掘更多。

呻吟声和闷哼交织，进入的动作万般温柔。堂本刚的感觉被放大，年轻人的巨物滑入体内的一丝一毫都如同电影的慢镜头一样，细致入微。  
他也喜欢激烈的动作，好像有多用力就代表着有多喜欢。他更无法拒绝缓慢的逗弄，快感百分之百的流遍全身，滋润着每一个饥渴的细胞。

他费力地睁开眼，欲望随之从那双好看的眸子里溢出，像一场只顾着降落的暴雨，山野间洪荒泛滥，将理智吞没。

堂本刚抬眼看向光一，那眼神仿佛一只伸出的手，在呼喊哀求，让他救救自己，从这快感的漩涡之中，从这不得翻身的爱恋之中，从这如地狱烈火炙烤一般的欲望之中，将他彻底地救赎解放。

情爱是一片沼泽，越深陷越难离开。他挺腰猛地将分身全部进入，如愿以偿听到呻吟里夹杂着柔媚的抗议。叔叔湿润饱满的唇贴上他的肩膀，牙齿轻轻撕咬起薄薄的皮肤，力道轻盈又揪心，像只猫爪子若有若无的挠你。深入之下，年轻人的耳边不断响起那难耐的呼喊，似乎想释放骨髓里的舒适，又似乎还嫌不够，激励着他继续动作。

沉溺于欲望之海，所有的行为都是不带杂念的欲拒还迎。

这个人哪里是在拒绝，分明就是在撒娇。

 

他又恢复了慢悠悠的顶弄，剛身上那件蓝底浴衣上的红色山茶花因为身体的上下晃动而时全时半，好像被赋予了生命一般鲜艳。

他欣赏着沉沦为欲望的囚徒后的面孔，潮气红润，仿佛温润的玉石被呵护在手心里暖热。随着呻吟有一阵蓝紫色的盐雾充斥在两人之间，即使摇晃的不成样子他也没有错过眉头扬起时的细微末节，一毫一厘都是自己的杰作，仿佛叔叔就该这么优雅的呻吟，发丝的散乱都沾着仙气。

“光一…快点……快一点…深…一点……唔~——”

小野猫的耐性被耗尽，主动贴近的腰身扭动着让分身的头部次次击中敏感的腺体，他指挥着光一探索身体内部最柔软的地方，年轻人也没有让他失望。

眼角溢出的生理泪水几度被撞飞，身下交合处的声音越来越密集，在堂本刚哭着大喊出声的时候两人一起攀上了顶峰。

“我想把叔叔囚禁起来，”

光一喘着气，抱着剛平复刚才激烈动作所带来的呼吸不稳。他摩挲着手下光滑的后背，却没想到敏感的人又开始发抖，还埋在对方体内原本已经半软的那处重振雄风。他提腰顶了顶，继续说到，

“在我心里，永远——”

字尾伴着再次进入的声音，堂本刚将在自己喜欢的大宅子里度过相当漫长的一夜。

 

两个人的距离不要太近，因为可能会因此错过，也不要太远，有可能会追赶不上。

恰到好处，一步之遥。


End file.
